


Space Bound

by Princegingerlink



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princegingerlink/pseuds/Princegingerlink
Summary: Kyoya is in a bad, one-sided relationship with Tamaki Suoh. Giving the blonde his time, trust, loyalty and love, Kyoya gets nothing in return and Tamaki takes it for granted.





	Space Bound

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Dani had this idea, and wanted someone to write it, so I told him I would. I hope you guys enjoy it, especially you Dani :)))  
> He had the idea to do a Tamakyo au with the song Space Bound by Eminem; so here we are lmao.

Kyoya was tired. Tired of being taken advantage of, hurt and left. Tamaki had done all of those things to him. No matter what his did, or how hard he tried, he and Tamaki's relationship continued to be one sided. It started a little bit after they got together; Tamaki was sweet, and caring at first. Making sure to send those good morning texts to Kyoya, and then the goodnight texts. Then, suddenly they stopped. Tamaki ignored him for days straight, and rejected Kyoya's calls. Whenever Kyoya saw him in school, he'd be flirting with another girl; then, whenever Kyoya would confront him about it, it'd turn into a problem.

"She's just a friend, Kyoya." Tamaki would say. This had been over used. A lot. "There's nothing going on with us." That as well.

It was just a cycle by now. Kyoya would give Tamaki gifts such as chocolate, nicely put together love notes and much more. He trusted Tamaki whenever he'd say there weren't others; he was madly in love with the blonde and would do anything to make their relationship work.

"Our anniversary is today, you know." Kyoya commented, glancing at Tamaki, who was texting. He was always doing that when he was around Kyoya.

"Mhm." Tamaki nodded, not really listening. He continued to text, hoping that Kyoya didn't want to do anything tonight.

"Maybe we can go out for dinner tonight?" The dark haired male asked, smiling slightly. "We haven't been spending that much time together lately, and I feel like going out to dinner will let us catch up."

"Mhm." The blonde replied, still not paying attention to his boyfriend.

Kyoya then frowned slightly; quite disappointed by Tamaki's ignorance. Why did he have to text while they were hanging out?

"Could you put your phone down for one second?" Kyoya asked, pushing up his glasses. "Sorry, but this is more important than whoever you're texting."

Tamaki looked at Kyoya, then back at his phone. "Sorry, babe, but this is important." The blonde said, scanning over a few messages. "I have to go, big emergency in the uh...science room."

"Emergency? What kind of emergency?" The other questioned, raising an eyebrow and studying Tamaki. Classic Tamaki, this was the second time this week. "Maybe I can help."

"Uh the rats got out, and yeah. It's ok, you don't need to help. We can go out tonight, just pick the place and text me it to me. We can meet there." Tamaki quickly gave Kyoya a peck on the cheek, then quickly walked away.

"Well, alright then.." Kyoya trailed off, watching his boyfriend disappear down the hall. 

Kyoya sighed, and tightened his grip on his bag. Maybe Tamaki would want to go to a movie? Then dinner? He decided that that was the plan, and he texted Tamaki, telling him to meet him at the movie theater at six. Once Kyoya got home, he did his homework, then got ready for his date with Tamaki. He still hadn't gotten a text back from said person, but he knew that the blonde got the message and knew where they were meeting. 

"I'm going out." Kyoya said, waving bye to his father, then leaving their house and getting into his car. 

Kyoya couldn't exactly explain how he felt about Tamaki. All he knew was that he loved Tamaki more than anything else in the world, and he'd do anything for him. Even if it meant dying. Even if it meant waiting an extra hour for Tamaki to show up for their date. An hour eventually turned into two hours, then three. Finally, Kyoya realized that Tamaki wasn't coming; and that was the straw that broke the camels back. He had done everything to keep their relationship together; he loved Tamaki when the idiot blonde didn't love himself. He made sure Tamaki was happy, but Tamaki couldn't do the same for him. 

**Tamaki: Sorry babe, I got called in for work. I was going to text you, but I forgot.**

Finally, Tamaki replied to his texts. How could he forget to text him about work? This just sounded like an excuse. He sighed, and decided to stop by Tamaki's house to drop off the blonde's anniversary gift. Once he got there, he rang the door bell and waited for an answer. Surprisingly, his grandmother opened the door.

"Oh, uh is Tamaki home?" Kyoya asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the older lady staring at him.

"No, he's out with someone." She replied, examining Kyoya.

"With who?" The dark haired boy questioned, his voice shaking slightly. 

"Some girl." 

Kyoya thanked her, then went back to his car, slamming the door shut behind him. After finding out that Tamaki lied, he went to Honey's house, and talked to him about it. He shed a few tears, and got hugs from the older yet smaller male. Was this really how it was going to end? Being hurt by another person? No no, Kyoya had enough. He was going to confront Tamaki, and make sure he felt sorry. 

**Kyoya: I'll be stopping by, if thats alright?**

Yeah, he was going to confront him. This was the best choice.

**Tamaki: That's fine, babe. I'm home now, and I'm alone if you want to do something ;)**

Kyoya cringed at Tamaki's text, and started to drive over there. The whole time Kyoya thought about how he was going to do this; it went from yelling and breaking up with the blonde, to crying and wanting Tamaki to tell him everything, admitting he was wrong and wanting to work this out. Finally, he arrived at the blonde's house, and went inside. 

"Hey, Kyoya." Tamaki greeted from his seat in the living room. He was smiling as he patted the spot next to him. "Sit next to me."

Kyoya did as he was told, and faced Tamaki. "I stopped by earlier to drop off your gift." He admitted.

Tamaki's smile fell quickly, some-what knowing what would be next. 

"Your grandmother told me that you were out." The dark haired boy continued. "With a girl."

"Kyoya I can explain-"

"Is this a fucking joke to you?" He asked, staring at the blonde. "Do my feelings even matter to you?"

Tamaki didn't reply, he just studied Kyoya, wondering where he was going with this.

"Do you even fucking love me?"

"I do love you-"

"If you loved me you wouldn't be ignoring me, skipping out on dates, cheating or flirting with other girls!" Kyoya yelled, standing up and glaring daggers at Tamaki. "If you loved me, you'd be there for me when I'm upset! I am constantly doing things for you, but when I ask for one little thing such as a date, it's like World War fucking three!"

Tamaki stayed quiet; he was deciding on what to say next. "Fine, you got me." He finally said. "You're too clingy, annoying, quiet and fucking noisy. Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"I love you!" Kyoya yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "Why the fuck are you still dating me if you think those things? Is it because you're afraid to be alone?"

"No! I could get any girl I want! I don't need you to not feel alone!" Tamaki yelled back, crossing his arms. 

Kyoya swallowed the lump in his throat. This was it. He finally knew how Tamaki felt about him; and boy was he hurt. He was also pissed off. The dark haired male back away and looked down, tears threatening to fall. Tamaki sighed, and got up, then placed a hand on Kyoya's shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I'm not gay-" Suddenly there were a pair of hands around Tamaki's neck; squeezing. Kyoya was actually choking the blonde.

It was a mix of hate, pain, sadness and regret. Kyoya grip tightened, and Tamaki desperately tried to get his hands off, but to no avail. Thus, leading to Tamaki no longer breathing, and Kyoya letting go and dropping the blonde to the ground. Realizing what he did, the dark haired boy tried to check if he was alive. Sadly, he wasn't. Kyoya Ootori had killed Tamaki Suoh, his one and only true love. Only he wasn't actually his true love. 

"What have I done.." Kyoya muttered, sinking to the floor and looking at Tamaki's lifeless body. 

At this point, Kyoya felt every emotion that existed. He was happy that Tamaki was dead, sad that he had killed him and that Tamaki cheated, hateful towards the blonde, hurt, and everything else. He looked at the floor, then stood up. What was the point in being here? In this world? In this life? He had killed the only person he loved, and been hurt by. Kyoya slowly made his way to the kitchen, and went over to the knife rack. Carefully, he traced his fingers over the blade. He wouldn't be in this situation if Tamaki had just loved him back, and had given him affection and made him feel loved. 

That's when he did it; Kyoya sliced his throat with the knife. It was quick, and painful for a while. All he ever wanted was Tamaki's love; he would've done anything for the blonde. 

_I'm a space bound rocket ship and your hearts the moon,_

_And I'm aiming right at you_

_Right at you_

_Two hundred fifty thousand miles on a clear night in June_

_And I'm so lost without you_

_Without you_

_Without you._


End file.
